You Can't Have A Crush On Her!
by S.4.E
Summary: Summary: Ishiyana’s new to Iwata High and soon learns that you can’t just have a crush on anybody especially Kagome Higurashi. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Cha yeah SiB here long time no write huh well here's my newest story after deleting most of my old ones, yeah if you have problem fuck you cause ya know i don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I mean come on if I did what would Rumiko Takahashi do for a living?

Claimer: maybe some of the poetry and maybe songs that I might put in here depends, the notebook that I wrote this story in, and my everlasting fandom for Anime LOL.

Warning: some cussing, major love bug, angry group of guys, oh and Sesshomaru is in this chapter a lot.

Summary: Ishiyana's new to Iwata High and soon learns that you can't just have a crush on anybody especially Kagome Higurashi. Sess/Kag

You can't have a crush on her!

By: S.4.E

Chapter one

Her

Smiling Kagome checked over her choice outfit of the day consisting of a long sleeved gray shirt, dark blue denim knee ripped jeans, blue and gray Etnies, and a dark hunter green hoodie. Her jet-black hip length hair was in a low ponytail. Slowly walking down the steps Kagome grabbed a waffle and quietly left her usually empty house, searching through her black backpack Kagome cheered when she spotted her packet of honey to go with her waffle. Sighing she smiled more this was her life her everyday routine, nothing changed and she liked it that way even if she didn't have a lot of friends and no love life right now she was content.

Frowning Ishiyana finally finished changing he really didn't want to got to this new school of his, he actually liked his other school it was boring but at least he knew people and was used to it. Groaning he looked over his dumb siblings, Sakura his younger sister was dressed in her overly baggy jumper with her black belly shirt and combat boots. Her waist length hair in a high ponytail, Kenage his elder sister wore dark denim blue skater shorts, a tight fitting dark crimson shirt that read in white writing ' Welcome to my life, doesn't it suck', on her feet were dark red and white classic converse, her black and silver streaked hair was in a long braid. They both were a pain in the ass but whatever he had to live with them, anyway what would they do without him? Probably destroy this frickin house!

"Are we going?" Sakura asked rudely, Ishiyana rolled his crystal blue eyes annoyed with her attitude. Leaving his room he quickly walked down the stairs and out the front door trying to leave his sisters in the dust. Hopping on his blue scooter Ishiyana quickly left his new house to his new school not matter how much he dreaded to go.

He had to admit his new school was pretty big and prestigious with a lot of extracurricular activities that was one bonus but he couldn't seem to find another. When he felt a stab in his shoulder Ishiyana looked down to find his sister Sakura holding a mechanical pencil in mid stab the little Jerk! Growling Ishiyana snatched the pencil from her and stomped on it. "Get out of my face and go to the middle school already" Ishiyana pushed her toward the door in annoyance, Sakura flipped him the bird in response before leaving the high school.

Turning to Kenage he noticed her face impassive as usual leaving him in a worse mood. " Let's get out schedules ok Nage" Ishiyana said calmly, Kenage shrugged and followed her brother to the office. After about 20 minutes they both figured they were lost and should ask the next person who walked down the hall for directions.

Leaning against random lockers Ishiyana and Kenage scouted for anyone who walked down the hall, they didn't care that they were probably missing their first period. Just then Ishiyana's ears perked up when they heard the soft clap that Etnies made against tile floors, he knew that type of sneaker anywhere probably because he owned almost 20 pairs of them. It actually felt like time stopped when the owner of the sneakers turned the corner facing him as she slowly waltzed down the hall towards him.

She was like a being from another realm with her shiny jet black hair placed in a light ponytail, glowing creamy tan skin like the sunlight from the window was only surrounding her, her pert nose and ruby lips were extremely cute to. But the most captivating thing on her was her big blue/gray eyes they were so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off them, even when Kenage stopped her for directions.

"Um excuse me but where's the office?" Kenage asked in polite tones, Kagome smiled at the older girl before her she didn't notice Ishiyana because his quietness.

"Oh it's right this way I'll show you" Kagome said as she begun leading Kenage and the unknown Ishiyana. "I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way" Kagome said as she turned to Kenage on her left never noticing Ishiyana on her right, Kenage sighed she felt bad for her brother she saw the look in his eyes when he saw Kagome. To her either Kagome was ignoring her brother or she really didn't notice him.

Ishiyana on the other had almost died when she didn't acknowledge him, he almost felt as if he didn't exist like this one girl decided him alive or not.

"I'm Kenage Takayama" Kenage shot her brother a meaningful look telling him to introduce himself now or never, Ishiyana sighed quietly he never felt this tongue tied in his entire life not even when he was going to ask Ai out.

"And I'm Ishiyana Takayama" Ishiyana's deep calm voice startled Kagome causing her to drop her books, Ishiyana was immediately on the floor with her helping her pick up the fallen books. When Kagome reached for her science book her much smaller hand landed on Ishiyana's large clawed one, her head immediately shot to the owner of the hand's face and she couldn't help but gasp at his absolute beauty.

He looked just like Sesshomaru but extremely different in some strange way, his silver hair came to his knees exactly like Sesshomaru's except Ishiyana's had a bit of a wave to it, Ishiyana's skin was a breath taking pale like cream mixed with ivory, for a guy he hand pouty pink lips also like Sesshomaru's, his eyes were narrow shaped like Sesshomaru's but they were this brilliant shade of ocean blue. The most that stood apart from him and Sesshomaru was his spiky puppy ears that seemed to be all. They both seemed to be calm, polite, and patient.

Breaking out of her trance Kagome noticed that Ishiyana wore a worried expression, probably because she was staring into space like a moron and her mouth was most likely hanging open making her look even more stupid. Kenage smiled inwardly at her reaction to Ishiyana she was very pleased indeed especially when a dark red blush flushed over Kagome's nose and ears.

Ishiyana on the other hand was hoping she wouldn't turn into some random fan girl, though by her attitude she didn't seem like it but just in case he was on alert you never know. "I'm sorry I scared you, are you ok?" Ishiyana asked still kind of concerned at her sudden black out on him, Kagome gulped and sighed.

"It's ok, yeah I'm fine you just look strangely like someone I know" Kagome said sheepishly, Ishiyana smiled at her happy she just didn't smile creepily, clamp onto his arm, and scream 'will you marry me' yes he was thankful for that. Kagome sighed as she slowly got to her feet thanking Ishiyana as he passed her books back.

"You sure are really quiet, ya scared the life out of me" Kagome said as she held her books at her side smiling all the while, Ishiyana smiled meekly in return.

"Is the office far from here because if it isn't we could walk the rest of the way so you aren't late for class" Ishiyana suggested politely, yeah he had a bit of a potty mouth sometimes and could sometimes be in a foul mood but he was always polite to women it was just his gentle personality. Kagome beamed at his concern not a lot of guys were this nice in school not like this.

"That's ok I'll show you, I can just get a pass at the office but thanks anyway" Kagome said her smile causing him to blush a light pink. Kenage smirked she liked this girl already hey she liked any girl who could make her brother blush. They all continued down the long hallways of Iwata High.

&&&

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Bankotsu, and Hiten were all sitting in the back of Mrs. Tamiya's chemistry class they weren't doing labs so it was boring. Then the girl of their dreams Kagome Higurashi entered the classroom in all her glory, but their day dreams were shot lived when they caught sight of the extremely good looking guy like themselves trailing behind. Mrs. Tamiya noticed the two and smiled briefly before stopping her lesson on the chemicals sulfur and carbon dioxide.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Higurashi and may I ask who this is you brought with you." Mrs. Tamiya asked politely, Ishiyana smiled faintly at the teacher before him.

"Oh he's new and was assigned to this class" Kagome said as she turned to Ishiyana again a light blush coloring her cheeks, the guys in the back suppressed their anger towards the action.

Mrs. Tamiya beamed she'd been awaiting this new student; he was practically a teenage genius with his science and mathematic abilities.

"Welcome! You must be Ishiyana Takayama I've been awaiting your presence, you can sit by Ms. Higurashi" Mrs. Tamiya said as she ushered Ishiyana and Kagome into their seats in front of the five jealous boys after receiving Kagome's late note.\

* * *

Sesshomaru turned to his friends slash rivals knowing they needed to talk he was pretty sure they all saw the way Ishiyana looked at Kagome and that wasn't a good thing for them. Not to his surprise they were all looking at him impatiently waiting to him to speak, yeah he was the leader having fallen for Kagome first.

Inuyasha was scowling a little probably unhappy with the sudden change of events but then again he was always unhappy about every thing no matter what it was.

Koga well he looked like he was in his own world with his glazed over blue eyes and a bit of drool leaking from his mouth, but he was probably just as angry as Inuyasha seeing how he was stabbing his desk with he no. 2 pencil.

Bankotsu well he wore the same look as Inuyasha except he was aiming it at the back of Ishiyana's head who was calmly chatting with Kagome, that's another thing that pissed the five boys off was him ignoring their presence when he knew something was up.

Hiten he was waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to speak well who could blame him the class was boring, Kagome wasn't talking to him, and the other guys were to occupied with their own problems.

Sighing Sesshomaru decided it was probably better to speak now or the other dimwits in his opinion of course would explode and get them all detention, something he didn't want right now.

"I have a plan" Sesshomaru's simple reply grabbed all of their undivided attention causing them to face him.

"Yeah well what is it already!" Inuyasha whispered impatiently, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother yes they were only half brother but since they grew up together he considered him what he was.

"Could you um get on with it" Koga said also impatiently it was like him and Inuyasha were twins, and that wasn't something very appealing to him.

"I agree your taking to long" oops make that triplets when you add Bankotsu to the mix of idiocy, Hiten was the only one who stayed quiet making Sesshomaru thankful he had at least one normal friend slash worthy ally.

"Well I could have told you sooner if you would have shut your insignificant shit wholes" Sesshomaru ground out unemotionally, they seemed to shut up the three morons…. again in his opinion. "We'll just corner this guy and warn him" Sesshomaru said his voice a monotone, Hiten nodded his agreement he'd been quiet ever since his brother's death in 7th grade.

"I think that's an ok idea" Inuyasha said not wanting to admit his brother's genius.

"It's perfect that way Kagome won't find out" Koga whispered excitedly, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, yeah we'll corner him during lunch" Bankotsu spat, not wanting Sesshomaru's head to get any bigger.

* * *

Wind whipped silver locks around his face as he calmly sat eating his lunch he knew they were coming yet he didn't care, he finally found his second bonus for being in this school and it was none other than her the girl he met this morning.

Ishiyana sighed as he looked across the court yard to find Kagome eating happily with her friends, when he saw her looking for him he ducked into the shadows not wanting sit with her but to watch her from afar.

Just then he felt four amazingly powerful aura's and one human heading his way and he knew they finally found him but he didn't care because he knew he was well off when it came to strength. Sighing again he continued to eat lunch that Sakura oh so kindly made for him though she was annoying she was weirdly an amazing cook for a 15 year old.

"Let's just get this over with already I'd like to continue my lunch with out anymore interruptions" Ishiyana stated calmly causing the five guys to leave their hiding places and stand in front of him.

"Ok smart ass then you know what were here for" Inuyasha growled with that cocky air to his words, Ishiyana turned his eyes to Inuyasha and sighed yet again.

"Maybe" was Ishiyana calm reply, Koga scoffed stepping closer to the unaffected guy and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I wouldn't get smart if I were you" Koga growled out in an intimidating way, Ishiyana rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me but I'm not a homosexual so I'd advise you to let go of my shirt" Ishiyana said calmly as usual, smoothly taking his shirt collar out of Koga's grasp and smoothing the wrinkles out. Sesshomaru smirked he like this guy already. Koga was steaming by now but his temper tantrum was cut short when Sesshomaru stepped up.

"We just came to worn you to stay away from Kagome romantically, theirs no problem if your friends" Sesshomaru spoke unemotionally, Ishiyana frowned who were they to tell him who he could like and not. Inuyasha thought it was best to put his two cents in since Ishiyana wasn't answering.

"Basically, you can't have a crush on her!" Inuyasha yelled in Ishiyana's face causing the other guy to push his hand in his face using it as a barrier.

"You really should brush your teeth everyday it kills bacteria that causes bad breath to go away" Ishiyana said slowly as if Inuyasha was retarded, Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson and Sesshomaru chuckled quietly making sure no one heard.

"You think you're so... calm" Bankotsu spat childishly causing Ishiyana to chuckle a bit.

"Yes I guess I am you gentlemen can leave now" Ishiyana more demanded than suggested, Sesshomaru shrugged and began leaving the clearing. Unknown to all six boys Kagome made her way over just after Ishiyana's demand.

"Oh there you are Ishiyana I was looking all over for you I want you to meet my friends" Kagome said smiling at the new boy before her, Ishiyana smiled back at her. Kagome just then noticed the other guys around her. "Hey guys I see you were making friends with Ishiyana here I'm glad" Kagome said oblivious to the previous fight.

"Well we saw you talking to him and thought he couldn't be that bad" Koga said beaming at her slight praise, Inuyasha smiled cutely at her.

"That's good, come on you can all sit at my table" Kagome said as she led all six boys to the table across the court yard.

Sango, Miroku, Kenage, and Kagura were all chatting about whatever came to their minds when Kagome came back over with the six boys in tow. Miroku looked up and smiled when he noticed Kagome and Ishiyana's hands entwined.

"Is this the Ishiyana we've been hearing about non stop from our precious Kagome" Miroku taunted causing Kagome and Ishiyana to blush though you couldn't really see Ishiyana's unless you were the five jealous boys beside them.

"Yeah Miro this is Ishiyana Takayama also Kenage's younger brother" Kagome introduced, Kenage smirked though that was the only movement on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Ishiyana said politely, it was weird because no one really talked like that these days especially someone dressed like Ishiyana. He wore a black unbuttoned t-shirt, white kaki shorts, and black converse. Proper yet skater at the same time what a strange combination every thought.

"You're cute and ya know our Gome needs a man" Kagura boldly stated causing Sango to squirt milk out of her nose and onto Miroku who spit his jello on Kenage who chuckled patting the blushing Kagome on the back.

"I…uh…hmm…ok" Ishiyana nervously stuttered he couldn't believe she just said that, Sesshomaru left eye twitched Kagura and her haughty boldness.

Ok that's the end of the chapter I hope you seriously enjoyed it and I'll try to update as often as I can, I know the chapter was short but I think they'll all be that way unless it's completely necessary.

Pairings:

Sess/Kag/Ishi

San/Jak

San/Mir

Inu/Sak

Inu/No one

Mir/Ken

Kagur/Ishi

Hit/no one

Ban/no one

That's basically the pairings but if you want to vote and try to persuade me other wise that's cool too.


	2. Chapter 2

Cha yeah this is chapter 2 and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter so I made a few mistakes that were my fault for not checking it over being too excited about finding it. Since my shitty computer wouldn't let me get to it in the first place but now I have anew one so that's no problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I mean come on if I did what would Rumiko Takahashi do for a living?

Claimer: maybe some of the poetry and maybe songs that I might put in here depends, the notebook that I wrote this story in, Sakura Princess if Darkness Characters are mine they belong to my Manga.

Warning: nothing really just attitude. S.p.O.d xover

Summary: Ishiyana's new to Iwata High and soon learns that you can't just have a crush on anybody especially Kagome Higurashi.

You can't have a crush on her!

By: S.4.E

Chapter two

Chemistry Partners

Leaning against the window he was next to Sesshomaru tuned out everything Mrs.Tamiya was saying about Nitro Dioxide some chemicals she combined, really if that's all the little woman cared about why didn't she become a scientist instead of a Chemistry 101 teacher?

He turned his attention back to Mrs.Tamiya however when she began announcing partners for the two class project.

"Now class I randomly picked these partners so if you have a problem take it up with my top hat" Mrs. Tamiya said a lazy air about her as she searched through her desk that probably held her clipboard with the name on it, rolling his eyes Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome who sat across the room next to Ishiyana no doubt their permanent seats.

"Before I give you the labs I'm just …real quick tell you about the project you'll be doing with my husband Mr. Tamiya the English teacher, anyway you and your partner write a back about each other then choose two chemicals that mix the way you think your partner and you well mix" Mrs. Tamiya explained her face screwed up tightly as she tired to elaborate the project more with much difficulty, it seemed the class understood since everyone shrugged.

"K…anyway onto something more interesting your partners, Takahashi Sesshomaru and Suzuhara Tanaka, Koikami Ayame and Hajima Kaguya, Hime Tsuyu and Himura Abi, Daishi Hiten and Banryuu Bankotsu, Takahashi Inuyasha and Fuseki Menomaru, Higurashi Kagome and Takayama Ishiyana, Okinishi Sarah and Katana Dagger, and Ookami Koga with Araki Momiji have fun" Mrs. Tamiya chuckled out right before the bell for the end of class rang, the students grudgingly left the class room.

Sighing Sesshomaru slowly shuffled out of the chemistry room he was irritated that he wasn't paired with Kagome but also grateful that he wasn't stuck with an idiot like Bankotsu, Koga or even his own half brother Inuyasha, Suzuhara Tanaka was a pretty smart guy if not a bit fruity but those were just roomers.

Scanning the almost empty room Sesshomaru immediately spotted his blue haired partner handing in his extra credit to Mrs. Tamiya, walking up to him he cleared his throat gaining the attention of blazing hazel eyes.

"Your house or mine?" Sesshomaru questioned emotionlessly, Tanaka raised a brow at the lack of emotion from this guy before shrugging it off.

"Yours" Tanaka said simply though it sounded so damn politely, Sesshomaru blinked before leaving the room altogether.

* * *

Someone out there hated him, was the first comprehendible thought that entered Sesshomaru's head as he stared into Kagome's hypnotizing blue/gray eyes, he couldn't move a muscle even if he wanted to cause that would be impossible with the way Kagome just pouted without knowing.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned for the fifth time since he approached her randomly in the hall, she was worried because all he was doing was staring at with that sharp piercing look only he could pull off.

Snapping out of his zone Sesshomaru stared at her a bit more before finally gathering his wits.

"I've got that Enya cd you wanted to borrow, stop by my house to pick it up" Sesshomaru stated his voice cold and emotionless, Kagome nodded though she and Sesshomaru weren't close they fairly stayed in touch with their system.

Since Sesshomaru was rich and Kagome's mother was never home in the first place to give her money, Sesshomaru would search on his computer for Kagome's random music taste, buy the cd, and then generously give it to her for free.

"um, I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I don't think I can pick it up until Ishiyana and I are finished with our project, I'll try and see if I can get on my free time I'm sorry but do you mind holding it for me a but longer?" Kagome explained politely her brow creased in worry, Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly going unnoticed by Kagome who continued to wring her hands in nervousness.

"pick up whenever" Sesshomaru said his voice not as cold as he wanted it to be, Kagome smiled before nodding to him again and walking away planning to find Ishiyana so they could discuss their plans for the project.

Watching the girl on his mind walk away Sesshomaru resisted the urge to call her back and tell her his feelings, but now was not the time Kagome didn't know as much as he wanted her to, they weren't close enough but that soon would change and he'd be damned if Ishiyana got in his way…

* * *

Gathering enough of his wits to carry on a decent conversation Ishiyana walked toward Kagome who was walking toward him, her cute smile present on those ruby lips. Coming to a halt they both stood before each other staring one another down, wiping his sweaty left palm on his jeans he smiled politely this girl made him feel so jittery and out of character he almost hated her.

"Ishiyana-Kun, when would you like to start our project?' Kagome asked as she pulled a strand of long silky black hair behind her ear, Ishiyana blushed though it was such a faint light pink you couldn't tell.

"Is after school for you ok, the only thing is that my younger sister will be home so we won't have total privacy unless we move to my room" Ishiyana calmly explained hoping she'd have no problem with his sister being there, thinking it over Kagome shrugged.

"Sure, so I'll walk home with you an hour after school?" Kagome said she had things to do after school, Ishiyana's brows furrowed in confusion before he nodded and walked away trying to sort his feelings for her out.

When he was finally out of sight Kagome sighed and let the blush she was holding back surface. Ishiyana was just too nice, polite, and calm not to be shy and timid around him though Kagome was thankful she wasn't like that. Turning around Kagome made her way to her history class she shared with Sango. It was going to be a long day she could just tell…

* * *

"Ok most famous evil squirrel attack?" Sango drawled lazily as she popped a kernel of popcorn in her mouth, Kenage raised an eyebrow before passing the bag of popcorn to Miroku who shared the same look.

"Not many but I'd have to say the one on the Spiderman commercial with the dad upside down" Kenage said before lighting a Marlboro cigarette, Miroku rubbed his chin in the thought their weren't many.

"I'd say the one on the Andy Milanokis show" Miroku said before grabbing the cigarette from Kenage's lips and taking a drag. Sango stared pointedly at the two for a moment before rolling her hazel eyes.

"That's gonna kill you guys you know that right?" Sango stated from her magazine, Kenage and Miroku shrugged in unison.

"Not as much as the squirrels will" Kenage said and Miroku chuckled hey they were at the mall what else was there to do?

* * *

Settling down Kagome and Ishiyana sat at the kitchen table Ishiyana's sister wasn't home yet so they had an hour or so to themselves, grabbing their notebooks they prepared to learn about each other.

"I'll go first since this is my house so ask away" Ishiyana stated as he sat back on his stool, Kagome nodded.

"Ok what do you parents do?" Kagome questioned, Ishiyana's calm faltered for a second before returning.

"They were murdered by a jealous rivals company ceo" Ishiyana explained, Kagome frowned already regretting that she asked. Ishiyana smiled at her sympathy she was just too sweet. "It's ok you didn't know, not many people remember after all it happened when I was nine" Ishiyana added trying to make her fill better but it only seemed to work.

"Oh did you want me to write this down?" Kagome asked and Ishiyana just nodded. "Ok….um…what would you like to do after college?" Kagome asked she felt the question was good enough, Ishiyana smiled wider she definitely had brains.

"Well I aspire to be a scientist at Co-Tec institutions in America; after all they hold the most scientific breakthroughs I feel if I go there I could achieve my of curing people of those incurable diseases such as cancer or aids" Ishiyana finished just as calmly as he started though Kagome was sure she could almost feel the enthusiasm about his dream she was amazed that he wanted to achieve something so…so gigantic!

"Sugoi you have big dreams…that's nice" Kagome said a small smile on her face, Ishiyana almost grinned back. "Anyway what college do you plan on going to?" Kagome asked Ishiyana smiled politely.

"I was thinking to applying to only three Harvard, Yale, and Tokyo U I was even thinking Oxford" Ishiyana said, Kagome's eyes widened this guy…this guy sitting before her was not only amazing but he was going places maybe even farther than she.

"Odoroku Beki" Kagome whispered, Ishiyana looked up and blushed in embarrassment his dreams were out there. "Um…" before Kagome could finish however the front door slammed and in marched Ishiyana's younger sister Sakura.

Totally ignoring her brother and his pretty company Sakura reached for the radio on the counter and turned it on immediately turning up the volume to the Kaijuu song playing on the radio, grabbing a pan she set to work on making an after school snack.

Ishiyana's right eye twitched uncontrollably some how no matter how he was Sakura always managed to get underneath his skin, shooting Kagome a apology he cleared his throat to grab Sakura's attention though she seemed to not be able to hear him over her singing.

_I'm so sick of waking in the morning and nobody knowing who I am._

_I just want to be noticed by other people besides my family and friends._

_Want to see my face on posters and on magazines, so please let me get a record deal_

_And heal my dream._

Sakura bobbed her head as she sang along with her favorite band a knowing smirk on her lips, hell she was a half demon for crying out loud she could hear her older brother perfectly well clearing his throat in annoyance.

_I'm begging on my knees wishing please that I be granted a somebody!_

_I find it unfair that a lot of people on TV can't sing but look at me I can an—_

The radio was shut off by no other than Kenage who had just gotten home to witness the evilness of her little sister, sighing she turned to Ishiyana who had just about the largest vein pulsing on his forehead while Kagome sat idly in the background a awkward silence surrounding her.

"Go to your room little sister…now" Kenage said impassively, Sakura growled baring her still slightly round fangs at her she was always defiant ever since their parents died. "You're still a puppy if your going to bare you own fangs at your kin" Kenage said a unimpressed air about her, Sakura's mouth immediately clamed shut though she still glared.

"By the way Seiteki Onna you smell nice….great pick Yana" Sakura said just before she turned the corner, both Kagome and Ishiyana's faces went aflame by her mere words. Kenage smirked yeah this could work.

* * *

**Tokyo (Shinto Shrine 32 Shikon Street)**

Three siblings sat bundled up on the couch underneath a thick quilt their faces set in deep concentration as they continued to watch the movie on the TV screen, suddenly the shrill ring of the phone broke the heavy quiet of the room.

Reaching a hand over a girl who looked to be the oldest lifted it off the hook and pressed it to her ear hardly giving whoever was on the phone her undivided attention.

"Moshi, Moshi" she answered half heartedly, the person on the other line sighed.

"Kikyo it's me Kagome are you guys busy I just decided to make my monthly call" Kagome said, Kikyo rolled her eyes she didn't like her Kagome and Kagome didn't like her she didn't know why she even tried.

"Yeah whatever I'm fine here's Sota" Kikyo said as she carelessly passed the phone to her little brother beside her, Kagome frowned in anger she was being nice Kikyo didn't have to act so nasty.

"Ohayo Gome! I've missed you Oneesan" Sota said excitedly he didn't want to sound childish but he was just happy to hear from his favorite sis, Kagome smiled her eyes watered briefly.

"Ohayo So-so how have you been?" Kagome asked she missed her family, Sota's smile widened.

"Fine, So-so put Tsubaki on I'm gonna cut this phone call short I promise to call again though" Kagome explained, Sota frowned but handed the phone to the third member of their quilt anyway. Taking the phone Tsubaki smiled rather brightly she actually like Kagome more then her fraternal twin Kikyo.

"Imouto! How are you it's not fun without you Kikyo being her usual oban self but how have you been any nice boys ask you out yet" Tsubaki asked she and her younger sister always , Kagome smiled sadly she still didn't understand how she ended of with their mother.

"Un well, theirs this new guy Takayama Ishiyana he's very polite and nice were partnered for a chemistry project I like him he's got goals" Kagome explained falling into their old routine when they used to tell each other everything, Tsubaki smiled fondly her little sister truly was a uruwashi iki in all the simplicity the words meant.

"Anou…I know you have to go so I'm going to hang up now ok Imouto, abayo!" Tsubaki said though she waited silently for Kagome's quiet farewell.

"Sayounara, aneki" Kagome whispered solemnly she was really starting to feel down about this.

Rolling her eyes violently Tsubaki turned her blazing blue green eyes to Kikyo she was so tired of her crap, curling her lip she covered Sota's ears before speaking.

"Ikeike! Why do you treat our Imouto so badly? Your ridiculous you know that" Tsubaki spat, Kikyo just turned her cold brown eyes away with an air of indifference.

"That little Ahou deserves it" Kikyo spat back before standing and leaving behind a irate Tsubaki and a thoroughly annoyed Sota.

* * *

Ok that's the end of the chapter I told you I wasn't going to be making them long and no this isn't Kikyo bashing theirs a reason for these siblings to dislike each other.

Yeah Pairing are in the first chapter I don't think I'll copy and paste them again.

Thanks you for the reviews all of you are appreciated and I'll answer your questions now.

KaijuuRebellionCd1- ah a fan huh well I don't know if Naraku will show up or not he's not really a key character he might I'll think about it.

Kawaii-miko- Kagur stands for Kagura I hope that clears things up, Kag is for Kagome but I think you knew that ne.

Demonic Tamai

Lynx the wingless angel

Lordsessylovers

Serenity's desperation

Inuyahafan101

Lachelle

Anotherthinline

Kimster44

Penneay7

Peterpan

Well that's the end of the question now for the translations if you need them that is. Feel free to ask questions.

Ahou- fool, simpleton, etc…

Ikeike- bitch

Uruwashii iki- beautiful spirit

Anou- well, etc…

Seiteki Onna- sexy woman

Odoroku Beki- amazing, astonishing etc…

Aneki- older sister

Imouto- younger sister

Ohayo- hi

That should be all of them but if I missed any inform, well I have to go kill my twin sister for stealing my guitar pendant Cha….


End file.
